


His body and the wall

by PamsMoon



Series: Longing [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M, POV Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamsMoon/pseuds/PamsMoon
Summary: Training with Dick Grayson has never been easy. Proximity, warmth and feelings are a bad combination.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Longing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551142
Kudos: 28





	His body and the wall

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!
> 
> Second, thanks for the Kudos!
> 
> I come with a short update, of a mini idea that came up when I saw episode 5 of Titans (on Netflix) that sexiest episode! I had to stop it many times because I could not with how ardent the actor of Dick Grayson (Brenton Thwaites) is! I love him too much is perfect as our dear Richard <3 And speaking of that I am writing something of the infamous and current 'Ric' let's see what comes out...

Impossible to erase his smile.

It's there, always shining, _confusing me_ and it's totally not his fault.

"Surrender little brother." He tells me with sweat covering his bare chest and moistening the black hair that sticks to his temple. His eyes shine brighter than ever while taking an offensive posture.

"In your dreams Dick." I respond feeling my own wet and sticky clothes attached to my skin. I wear Robin's pants and boots only, while he is barefoot and only wears those black Nightwing pants attached to him, like other skin.

That thought makes me stop for a second with a strange sensation between my legs.

Time that Dick does not hesitate to take advantage of.

Curious is that it makes that jump. The quadruple, the one that I consider mine. The one he gave me at Haley Circus 13 years ago.

I see how his body curves, flying over me and falling behind my back. Then he takes my elbow and forearm and pushes me until he hits my chest against one of the cave walls.

I gasp and writhe, but his grip is firm.

I'm trapped.

"Am I dreaming Timmy?" he says mockingly over my ear and a shiver runs through me from where his hot breath touches my skin to the skin between my thighs.

And it is then that I really realize. I am caught between _his body and the wall._

On the one hand I feel the coldness and hardness of the wall, hurting my chest, and the cheek that I have crushed against it. And on the other hand, in contrast, I feel Dick's hot and wet body, putting pressure on me. We are so close together that I can feel his breathing agitated and his beating hitting my back. His protective arms wrap around me and one of his hands grips the base of my hair firmly. I breathe in his smell to the point of getting dizzy, and my heartbeat is so fast and strong, I hope they are justified by the heat of the fight.

"Do you give up little bird?" continue and I feel a heat wave burn my skin to feel that my butt is stuck to his ...

"I give up! I give up! Let go of me, Dick!" I exclaim almost in panic as I notice my crotch. He somewhat confused, releases me and then I turn my back and run away.

"Tim? Tim!" I hear him shout behind my back, but I quickly get into one of the baths of the batcave.

I look down and there it is. Between my legs. A hard, painful and notorious erection.

I look up and see my red, sweaty and embarrassed face looking at me in panic from the mirror.

I feel a knock on the door.

"Tim are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Dick asks. I can almost see him talking to me with concern, with his full lips near the wood...

"I'm fine!" I respond with a trembling voice, while I take off my boots awkwardly, wondering how I managed to run to the bathroom, with that raised to the sky.

"Sure? What's up?" insists. Damn Dick, it is in these moments that your insistence is unsettling. I slip the wet pants down my legs, and they rub me in pain there. Bad day for not wearing underwear, Timmy.

"I'm fine Dick, really." I say opening the cold water tap, which I hope drowns Dick's questions, my trembling voice and my erection.

I get in the shower, feeling a chill of the deadly cold water. I clenched my teeth that start to chatter and direct my penis to the water jet, while I think of non-sexy things like surprise exams, baseball, Ra's al ghul flirting.

Too cowardly, ashamed and confused to touch me and after 10 minutes under water, I get out of the shower and start to dry.

Luckily there were the clothes I had left in the bathroom before training with Dick.

My partner.

My brother.

The one who just produced me an erection.

I take a deep breath, repeating to myself that they are things about hormones and adolescence and that Dick obviously doesn't notice, and I leave the bathroom.

I feel my cheeks burning, as I head to the training room. I peek cautiously through the door frame, feeling my wet hair drip, but when I see nothing I enter at all.

"Dick?" I ask. Then I see in the sandbag a little sticky paper.

_'Call of the Outsiders. We'll talk later little brother. Dick. '_

I take the note between my fingers and I don't know why, I stick it to my lips, imagining the burning of those fingers, taking the pencil, scratching the paper ...

Then I quickly take it away from my skin and look at it in horror. What the hell is wrong with me? I crumple the note with one hand, and throw it on the floor, while I hear a call from the Teen Titans.


End file.
